halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-54 Directed Energy Pistol
| manufacturer=Iruiru Armoury | model= | type=Pistol | cost= | size=*Length: 36.9cm *Width: 6.6cm *Height: 29.9cm *Weight:3.5kg | damage per hit= | magazine=200 battery units | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=superheated plasma | operation= | rate of fire=semi-automatic | accuracy= | range=short-mid | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The is the primary pistol of the Republic. Tough, reliable, and used by the Sangheili for a variety of combat uses, it makes a worthy side arm, and an excellent back up for fire fights. Description One of the many successors to the venerable Type-25 pistol, the Type-54 is a newly designed instrument, intended to become the standard side arm of Sword of Sanghelios warriors. Built a little tougher than old pistols, and a little more powerful, it uses much of the standard functions. It's design is easily modified for new uses, and features other, smaller improvements, such as new holographic feedback, and a new projected sight. The Plasma Pistol has moderate accuracy and damage, firing medium velocity bolts that, at short range, can cause significant damage. However, its true power lies in its ability to charge up, and generate a larger plasma burst. This impulse is large enough to benefit from the weak on-board magnetic guidance system, which can lock onto thermal targets and fire and short range blast. This discharge produces significantly more damage, but also generates significant electromagnetic fall out, generating an EM pulse like effect. This can be used to great effect against enemy materiel, heavy infantry with energy shields and even vehicles. Due to this utility, many Sangheili still use it as their side arm, giving them a vital edge against an opponent using a energy shield. Because of this anti-shielding/anti-armour capability, its also used by UNSC special forces, as a light weight alternative to EMP munitions and more accurate alternatives to EMP grenades. Versions imported by UNSC for use by SOCOM forces are usually modified with extra components for comfort and ease of use. Variants Spitfire Manufactured illicitly by Kig-Yar armourers, the weapon is actually an improvement over the original, with a faster rate of fire, and better heat control. This is done through swapping out the coolant systems for that on a Plasma Rifle, causing a significant increase in price per weapon. Void's Tear A forbidden instrument, from a time of great discoveries, this weapon uses plasma munitions infused with exotic nuclear isomers. Once thought to be an alternative to normal slipspace technology, it proved to be too uncontrollable, but it does make a fine weapon. When heated, the properties of the exotic nuclear isomer changes, with it beginning to generate a dense gravity field. Once the plasma bolt impacts, the magnetic field collapses, allowing the gravimetric vortex to open, drawing everything in before the event horizon collapses and ejects the material at high velocity. Avenger Sold to the UNSC, these weapons are refitted by Lethbridge Industrial for use by UNSC special forces. It features a new heat-interchange, and an integrated rail system. Performance wise, it doesn't differ much from the UNSC, but does have a new shell to hide it's Covenant origin. Templar's Vigil The sidearm favoured by Lights of Helios, Honourguards, and protectors, the weapon has a quick charge system that allows it to almost immediately fire a charged shot. When attacked, they bring about the weapon to quickly disable attacks or vehicles, protecting their charges. Hidden Edge Even the smallest Covenant weapons are difficult to hide, so the Weaponsmiths of The Warbound created the Hidden Edge, a severely compacted version of the plasma pistol. By adjusting components, and cutting external plates, the weapon is compacted, allowing it to be used as a holdout weapon. This comes at the cost of being more prone to overheating, and reduced battery capacity. UNSC Remarks